


Whatever You Say

by LegolasLovely



Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, Orgasm Denial, Prompt Fill, Smut, WinterFRE2020, plant death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:46:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22824289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegolasLovely/pseuds/LegolasLovely
Summary: Prompt 178: Plant-sitting for my colleague didn't go as planned.
Relationships: Anders Johnson/John Mitchell
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19
Collections: GatheringFiKi - Winter FRE 2020





	Whatever You Say

**Author's Note:**

> This became so much dirtier than planned so here have some ridiculous smut with handsome men BYE

Anders slid his hand into the back pocket of Mitchell’s jeans as he let the elevator doors close and hit the button for Dawn’s floor. Mitchell froze. His boyfriend only did cutesy things like that when he was horny as fuck. It was like he was trying to make up for the filthy thoughts going through his mind by acting the innocent.

“Why are we going to Dawn’s again?” Mitchell asked.

Anders kissed Mitchell’s shoulder that was left bare by his sleeveless shirt. “Plant sitting.”

The elevator juggled them as it rose to the eighth floor. “You’re plant sitting for Dawn? Since when?”

“Since she went to that thing. Whatever.”

“The conference?” Mitchell’s stomach turned into his own personal furnace as Anders fit himself into his side and kissed his neck. “She left for that on the seventh, you’ve been plant sitting for two weeks?”

“I haven’t been counting the days, Mitchell.”

The elevator doors opened, revealing two hard ons and a flushed vampire to an elderly woman who only scowled at them. 

“Excuse us,” Mitchell said, unlatching Anders and leading him down the hall and out of sight of the staring lady. “You haven’t come here once since Dawn left.”

“Yes I have,” Anders said, trying to fish the keys out of his pocket and grind on Mitchell’s hip at the same time. It wasn’t going well. 

“Not enough to save her damn plants.” Mitchell huffed and took the loop of keys off Anders’ finger and stuffed it into the door. 

The stench of sadness and decay assaulted his nose as soon as he opened the door. “Anders, you asshat. Get in here.” But the god had the powers of a leech, never separating himself from his vampire even as Mitchell stomped into the plant graveyard and slammed the door behind him. “Look at this. Every single goddamn plant is dead.” He shoved Anders on the couch and gave him his _I am not happy with you right now_ look and left him there to open the windows. Freezing air gusted through the apartment but did nothing to dissuade the thick stench in the room. 

“I don’t believe that Dawn actually trusted you to water her plants for her,” Mitchell said, lighting a candle he’d found on a dresser in the living room. 

“No, she trusted me to _hire_ someone to water her plants for her,” Anders said, palming himself through his tight dress pants. “And I did.”

“And you insulted them just enough to make them quit.”

“Nnn… yes.” He rose from the couch and stalked over to Mitchell. Hot, needy hands rolled over Mitchell’s belly and hips around to the back of his jeans. Anders’ plush lips pushed Mitchell’s neck to the side to give his teeth more real estate for their soft nips as his fingers shimmied down Mitchell’s pants to knead at the round globes of his ass with flexed fingertips. 

Mitchell sighed, his wide chest expanding to meet Anders’ before it deflated again. “You’re buying her all new plants.”

“Whatever you say.”

Mitchell let out a low groan as Anders’ stood on his toes to grind his erection against Mitchell’s. “You suck at plant sitting.”

“Yeah, but I’m really good at sucking your _cock_.” Anders fell to his knees with an infuriating smirk and Mitchell wanted to deny him- he really did- but Anders was too good with his mouth to say no, even if he did plan this from the start. 

Anders took his time unclasping Mitchell’s belt and he chuckled when his fingers brushed too close to Mitchell’s heavy, clothed erection and caused a buck of the hips in front of his face.

“This is not funny,” Mitchell ground out.

“Yes it is.”

So when Anders pulled him out of his jeans, Mitchell forced his cock past Anders lips until his lover’s nose bushed against his thick curls of his pubes. When he was released, Anders left a trail of hot spit leading from his kiss sucked lower lip to the tip of Mitchell’s head. Of course he was still grinning. 

“Still funny?” Mitchell asked.

“Yeah.” He licked a line up the underside of the shaft before flicking his tongue over the slit and rubbing Mitchell’s velvety head over his wet lips. He hummed, feeling the vampire’s knees go weak. “Very funny, actually.”

Then Anders was being lifted and carried to the couch. A grunt escaped him when he was dropped unceremoniously but it quickly turned into a growl as Mitchell forced his dress pants down his thighs, the crack of ripped fabric echoing in the small living room. “Uh, my pants have to go down a little further, there, Mitchell.”

“No they don’t. I am not fucking you on Dawn’s couch,” Mitchell said lowly as he straddled Anders until their cocks met and Anders’ split dribbled over them both. 

Anders’ hands slid up Mitchell’s shirt before he yanked him down for a kiss. “I want you inside me. Now.”

“You’re not getting what you want.” Mitchell delivered a hard bite to the juncture of his lover’s shoulder. He rolled his hips, sensitive head butting against Anders’ thicker one.

Anders tugged him closer by his shirt until his lips were brushing against Mitchell’s rough stubble. “I know you want it too. You want your cock inside my tight ass. You want to fuck me so hard I can barely walk out of this apartment to buy Dawn her new fucking plants-”

“Shut up, Anders.”

“Not until you fuck me.”

He was slammed backwards until he lay flat on the couch, buried in embroidered pillows and Mitchell’s lean muscle. His fresh mouth was smothered ceaselessly by Mitchell’s tongue and even when he was given a chance to speak, he used the time to gasp for air. If he wanted to talk back, he was unable to form the words with Mitchell’s hand around both their cocks and Mitchell’s teeth digging marks into his neck and Mitchell’s dick sliding against his own- crude, sloppy, wet. His hands cupped Mitchell’s ass, nails digging into the skin and now it was Mitchell who was laughing because he knew well how close Anders was to coming for him. 

“Still funny?” Mitchell asked.

“Don’t you dare fucking stop, I swear to-”

But he did stop. “Swear to who?” he asked, grinning as he rose on his arms so no part of him was touching Anders anymore. “Who were you going to swear to? Odi-”

“Shut your mouth and fuck me.”

“No.” Mitchell’s dark eyes were daring Anders, inviting him to do exactly what he did next. 

One of his hands cupped the back of Mitchell’s head- because whatever happened, he still had to protect his hundred year old vampire- and the other landed hard on the floor as he rolled both of them off the couch so he landed on top of Mitchell. He ground his hips down hard and kissed Mitchell even harder, grabbing both of their cocks together and rutting, grinding, and groaning, finishing the job that Mitchell wouldn’t. Messy, hot shots of white come covered both of their shirts until Anders collapsed on the floor next to Mitchell. It didn’t take long for Mitchell’s frustration to leave him like the air out of balloon and he quickly curled into his lover’s side, scooting downwards to fit his head on Anders’ shoulder. 

“We still have to get her new plants,” Anders groaned.

“Pay someone else to do it. So I can take you home and fuck you properly.”

Anders looked down to see onyx eyes burning up at him. “Whatever you say.”


End file.
